Synthetic biopolymers such as oligonucleotides play a pivotal role in many fields such as molecular biology, forensic science, and medical diagnostics. Oligonucleotides, in particular, have become indispensable tools in modern biotechnology. Oligonucleotides are being used in a wide variety of techniques, ranging from diagnostic probing methods, PCR, antisense inhibition of gene expression to nucleic acid assembly. This widespread use of oligonucleotides has led to an increasing demand for rapid, inexpensive and efficient methods for synthesizing oligonucleotides. Various types of microarray manufacturing devices and technologies have been described e.g. combinatorial array, ink-jetting, direct surface printing approaches have been extensively described. Most of theses technologies use numerous valves and tubes and other fluid handling components. As such a need remains for a quick, cost effective, scalable oligonucleotide synthesis device able to generate high quality oligonucleotides suitable for an array of applications.